


Shake it off

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school loser Erik Durm, has a crush on the vice captain of the football team, Marco Reus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> This is for Blue_Night. Thank you for everything, including the story you wrote for me a while ago. I've noticed Erik/Marco seems to be your favorite ship, so I hope you like this. 
> 
> This is just a big thank you for everything, much love xox.
> 
> ** As always, mistakes will be cleared and fixed when I leave hospital.**

Erik rolls his eyes and stares down at his work sheet, listening to the annoying giggling from the back of the classroom. The giggling is coming from Mario, who is more like a teenage drama queen, than the midfielder of the school football team. Erik absolutely hates Mario, and not because he's actually done anything to upset Erik, it's just so happens Mario happens to be the best friend of his crush, Marco Reus.

"Erik?" Erik turns to left, and sees Maze looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can do better than Marco, everyone knows Marco banging Mario." Erik sighs, he knows, he just can't help but being in love with the vice captain of the football squad.

"Do you really think they do it?" Erik turns around sees Mario draped over Marco's arm, pressing a kiss onto the pale cheek. "Mario's only fifteen." Erik knows he's being naive, but being fifteen himself he can't imagine whoring himself around, like Mario does.

Maze just shrugs. "I've never seen Marco and Mario do it, but Mario gave Mats a blow job at the Christmas party, and everyone's heard the rumours about Marco and Mario, you're my best friend, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Erik's about reply when the teacher shouts across the classroom. "Götze, how many times do I have to tell you, swap places with Mr Durm, and see me after school." Erik blushes and stands up, feeling every pair of eyes in the class room burn into his skin, as he takes Mario's former skin, next to Marco.

"It's your fault, I got suspended for smoking." Marco points out, making Erik blush. Erik hadn't meant to get Marco in trouble, just Mario, he had no idea the both of them were smoking. "I nearly lost my place in the football team, because of you."

"No, I just wanted to get Mario into trouble..." The worlds seemed to slip out of Erik's mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Marco locks eyes with Erik, the younger man's heart skips a beat, while Marco looks at Erik with a look disgust.

"Why did you want to get Mario into trouble?" Marco narrows his eyes. "Is it because he was invited to Mats' party and your geeky friend wasn't?" Marco scoffs in Maze's direction.

"Well unlike Mario, me and Maze don't need to whore ourselves out just to get hammered at a tacky house party." Marco might be his crush, but nobody insults his best friend.

"Mario's not whore, he's in a relationship with Lewy. So what if he's had a few sexual encounters, it got nothing to do with you, it's not his fault you can't get laid."

Erik scoffs. "Lewy? As in eighteen year old Robert Lewandowski?" Marco glares at Erik one last time, looking at him as if he's stupid, then turns towards Auba who is sat in front of them.

Erik bites his lip and looks down at his desk, trying not to cry at the insults clearly directed at him for being a virgin. Erik listens to a few more insults, before he eventually loses it. "Fucking shut up, just because I have some self respect, unlike you."

Marco looks offended, but the look goes just as quick as it comes. "You don't know anything about me, and what i've been through." Marco stands up, in such an angry manner, than desk goes with him. "You know what Erik, fuck you."

"If you leave this classroom Marco, consider yourself suspended." The teacher says, but Marco just gives him the finger, and storms out of the class room. Erik blushes and ducks his head, he's really blown his chance with Marco now.

The rest of the hour lesson seems to take ages to end, Erik feels completely humiliated, and he can't wait to get home and forget everything that has happened today, and maybe cry into his diary. After what seems like forever, the bell finally rings.

Erik shoves everything into his bag, and heads out of the classroom, where he finds Maze waiting for him, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Marco and Mario aren't banging." If Erik wouldn't have already blown his chance, that would have been the best news of his life time.

"How do you know?" Erik lowers his shoulders, and sighs as they leave school together. "But, I think i've blown my chance with Marco, you saw what happened in class."

Maze sighs. "He lives over the road from me, go over and try and apologize." The younger one shrugs. "Anyway Mario said they broke up a while ago, Marco wanted something more serious, while Mario just wants to get laid. Mario said, they are just good friends now."

"I don't think Marco would want me to call round, he flipped over a table because I said he had no self respect, I have completely blown it Maze. Besides someone like him wouldn't be seen dead with the school loser."

"Erik, you have nothing to lose, if he tells you to fuck off, you'll be no worse off than you are now." Maze pushes Erik into the direction of Marco's house. "No matter what happens Erik, i'll be at home waiting for you with  Chipsfrisch and beer." Erik nods, and takes his best friend's advice.

Maze gives Erik the thumbs up, as he heads down Marco's garden path. Erik's quite surprised to see Marco lives in a large house, with a very neat garden, he had half expected him to live in a shabby house, or a rundown flat. Erik sucks in a breath, and knocks on the front door.

"What do you want?" Marco pulls open the front door, with puffy red eyes, obvious he's been crying a ton.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't think you would flip out like that, i'm not even sure what I did wrong, but-" Erik cuts himself off, quite aware that he isn't making any sense.

Marco nods, and steps to one side. "Come in." Erik swallow but he follows Marco into the large house, and into the living room. "I'm sorry I flipped on you, but I had my reasons."

Erik gingerly sits on the edge of the sofa, and glances at Marco, who seems to have found something interesting on the carpet, because he's been staring at the same spot for a few seconds now, the room in complete silence.  

"I flipped on you, because you said I didn't have any self respect." Marco practically whispers and pulls himself up from where he's sat, and bows his head in front of Erik. "I'm a virgin too, and what you said upset me."

Erik glances up, locking eyes with Marco. He's about to say something when Marco presses his finger against Erik's plump lips. "I've had a crush on you for so long Erik, it's just you are such a good boy, and I didn't think you'd ever want someone like me."

"But- I" Erik stutters as Marco leans closer, and soon his soft pink lips, are pressed against Erik's plump ones. Erik groans into the kiss, and lets his eyes slide shut, feeling the sparks dance between their lips. Marco eventually pulls away with a shy smile.  "But i've had a crush on you for so long." Erik eventually says.

"Mario told me you did, and told me I should give it a try, but I thought he was just humouring me." Marco giggles and scratches the back of his neck. "So what do you think, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Erik is quite sure that's the cheesiest way, for someone to ask you out, but he's never been happier. "Oh Marco, that's all i've ever wanted to hear from you."   

**Author's Note:**

> This will possibly have more future chapters, but we'll see. :)


End file.
